


Let It Be Known

by EmpressKira



Series: Let There Be [1]
Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: ABO Naruto Shippuden, ABO Universe, Aburame Shibi is a Good Father, Alpha Kiba, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hint of Hyuuga Neji/TenTen, Humor, Hyuuga Hinata is a Good Friend, Internal Conflict, Kiba loves to spoil Shino, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Omega Shino, Omega Verse, Protective Akamaru over Shino, Protective Kiba, Read note for ABO explained, Sexual Content, Smut, Third party jealousy, a little sad, akamaru is a good boy, dont @ me, fight me, mature content, not a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressKira/pseuds/EmpressKira
Summary: Everyone thought that Shino was a beta, like every Aburame is. Though, he was one of the rare to be omega. Not that it mattered much in society as they have things to keep that maintained. making it easy to keep that secret, and it never was an issue for him to continue on as a ninja. Though, someone sabotages the supply and brings the Hidden Leaf Village to be more aware than ever before on what everyone is. Shino had been a little worried, but his friends support him, and in a strange turn of events he finds himself gaining a mate.
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Inuzuka Kiba
Series: Let There Be [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109585
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Let It Be Known

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo, I know that I have been gone but I highly overestimate myself when it comes to stories. For some reason I have a hard time stopping them, wanting to make them long! XD
> 
> Here is an ABO set in Naruto Shippuden! To give a short explanation, though I do mostly in story, the society isn't prejudice against any second gender, it is what it is. You will have those that may feel a certain way (not pictured here really, but will in second part which I will get to), but for the most part everyone is pretty chill about what you are though its not uncommon if someone doesn't mention it. As for the anatomy, I took a different approach. While Shino is an omega, he is still classified as male, BUT his omega part of him makes it where he has female parts below, which with this difference makes it harder for male omegas to have children as there bodies are not quite suited. It can happen, but rarely. Which yes, this means that female alphas have male parts and also makes it where they do not have as strong genes for the matter, but it is slightly higher percentage than a male omega as an alpha is still higher in standing with impregnating. Betas hold the same as their first gender, and have the normal birth rate.
> 
> I will be making a second part, though it will be a separate thing that continues. It will be put in a collection to easily find, but it will contain certain triggers that some may not want to read. So I am leaving it as another part for people to decide! This story can be read as stand alone, second part is not necessary if you can't handle the triggers in it!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!! :D

In the Aburame clan we are known for our lineage of betas, it was rare for our family to get alpha or omega. It seems I became part of the rarity, classifying as omega as soon as I was born. Both of my parents had been betas, so they were preparing for that. Instead, they had to learn how to raise an omega, which is only different for family purposes and personal matters, including being different below. As its only my father now, he does fine with it, especially as I acted more like a beta than anything.

Omegas are given a shot every six months to suppress heats, and it works exceptionally. They do suggest to routinely let heats happen every two to three years for health purposes. It was hard to deal with, but I managed. Being nineteen right now, every heat is just as miserable as my first heat (thirteen) that you have before getting on medicine.

When becoming a ninja, I knew eventually I would have to tell my teammates and saw the trust they had with me. Kiba outright admitted to being an Alpha, though it’s not a surprise as most males are alphas in the Inuzuka clan. On rare occasions females are alphas, like his mother, but most of the time they are omegas.

It took a little over six months for Hinata to tell us she is an omega, and she grew more confident as we said that it was good to know, but that she was not any different. The Hyuuga clan is a family that could be anything, no trending pattern.

It took me over a year to finally tell them, getting shocked gazes as they admitted to thinking I was a beta. I asked them to always act that way and treat it as such. Hinata had been worried, not one to really deny her omega side when with people she trusts, but I waved it off. I trusted them both, but I didn’t care for the fact that I was one as that added more things to worry about in the future if it ever comes to rise. It’s bad enough that I give in to the tendencies, but that was only at home.

“Sabotage?” Hinata asks softly as many ninjas are standing in front of the Hokage’s building.

“We deeply apologize for such occurrences and are investigating as quickly as possible!” Tsunade announces, looking disgruntled over the matter. “All appointments for shots are cancelled and will be rescheduled for later. If you are in need of help for supplies, then come in to talk with some officials to get it organized!” She announces, soft whispers made in the crowd and I clench my jaw as I had an appointment in two days. “Any other questions feel free to stay and I will answer them as much as I can! Also, any available teams come by tomorrow!” People huddled closer, but I stayed back with my team and others started walking off in chatters.

“How are you two?” Kiba huddled us, holding our arms to be close.

“I got mine last month, so I’m okay for now.” Hinata mentions and they both look to me. I am uncomfortable, nervously fixing my goggles while hunching.

“I had an appointment in two days,” I admit hoarsely, and they nod in understanding. “Our family might have a backup, not sure…” I mention as Hinata looks upset and Kiba a little perplexed. “What about you, Kiba?”

“On what?”

“Your last rut,” I bluntly ask, Hinata flushing like every time we speak of such matters.

“Oh,” Kiba is red in face, almost matching his fangs. “It’s been a minute since we have been busy with missions.”

“It would be good if we stay home for now. Hinata would be fine for volunteer, but it would do no good for either of us to be out with that looming over us.” I speak to Kiba more and he nods in confirmation.

“I will go learn more!” Hinata looks determined at me before running off to the crowd around the Hokage. I let a sigh leave me before fixing my coat a little.

“Are you going to be okay?” Kiba asks, looking to me expectedly.

“I’ll be fine… just need to buy some things as my father is still on a mission.” I mention, not feeling too good about supplies as the demand will be high.

“Let me help,” Kiba says and I tilt my head. The thought of Kiba helping and knowing that he will know my comfort items makes me feel a flutter, heat touching my cheeks.

“Its… its not necessary.” I repeated at the beginning as my voice almost cracked.

“Just to take things home and then I will head home to see what my mother wants to do for our household.” He mentions with a smile and I stare for a moment before breathing out through my nose.

“Okay, only because a lot of people will be looking.” I say, feeling a little nervous that others will find out and I have been trying hard not to give way on what my gender is.

Kiba looks happy that I agreed, moving along with me as I lead the way to our destinations. As we had stopped at a few places, it was apparent that this would be a rough time, some people bickering over items and who should have them more. I avoided them, gathering what I could and Kiba had no issue keeping people at a distance since I didn’t like people too close. I was surprised on how well it was going, though Kiba could have toned it down a little as someone was trying to snatch one of the two winter melons from me as not many good ones were left and Kiba leaned with a snarl for the person to back off. I hate to admit that it brought some pleasant thrumming through me, my bugs even excited, especially as that is my favorite fruit of all.

“You know I can have my mother send a dog to check on you on occasion…” Kiba mentions as we get closer to my home, the looming fence showing we were close to the gate.

“Your mother knows?” I ask, tilting my head to view Kiba as he makes a huff before laughing.

“Inuzuka’s have good noses, hers is even better than mine when it comes to that since I don’t care.” He mentions having me figure she smelled it on me at some point, maybe at a closer time to when I needed shots.

“I see,” I say while we get to the gate and I open one side easily, letting Kiba and Akamaru come in before closing it back.

We go to the door, this time I leave the door open for them to come in as I took shoes off. After Akamaru comes in, moving towards the living space with nose in the air, seeming to investigate, Kiba follows suit with his shoes as he closed the door as well. Groceries were put away for now and then I moved to place things in my room, pausing at the door as Kiba followed with eyes gazing around. He stops, looking to me as I tilt my head.

“I’d prefer if you didn’t come in my room…” I tell him, which he responds with a huff and slouching forward.

“Why? You got a bunch of stuffies?” The question has me stiffen and turn my head away. “Shino, you know I wouldn’t care or tell anyone…” We stand with a small silence before I breathe out.

“Promise…” I whisper as this was a big thing for me, I don’t even care for my father to come in.

“Absolutely, super promise.” Kiba says firmly, being completely honest and I take a moment before opening the door and heading in. As I have the last two bags, I move over to my personal bathroom to set one bag right inside by the door. As I turn, Kiba is standing in the middle with gaze towards my bed and his face is a little red. “Are those…?”

“Kiba,” I warn as I am _very_ sensitive about my omega side. His eyes meet me before looking to my bed once more.

“It’s comfort items?” He asks curiously, sounding… _happy_ about what he sees.

“Your nosey,” I merely comment while moving to my bed with the last bag to set it down, blocking his view of the two plushies on the bed.

“There’s nothing wrong with that, Shino.” He clarifies and I cross arms while staring to him with head tilted. “I’m just surprised that you still have them.”

“I know you did them as a gag gift,” I say while he shifts a little, smile lingering.

“Well, sort of… I was kinda hoping it would help you… I know you had mentioned at some points it was hard to sleep. The part of saying it was a gag gift was because others were there, and I know you didn’t want others to know…” He says with a short laugh and I am surprised at that. “I’m… uh, glad you liked them… They were custom made…”

“I can tell…” I mention as no other replica was out there and I couldn’t imagine how much they were. “Thank you,” I say softly while tilting my head away, but still watch him. The genuine smile that blossoms on his face brings festers again, and it wasn’t just my bugs.

“Of course!” He looks ecstatic, and I can’t help that I feel that. “Is there anything else? You know I don’t mind.”

“Everything else is mostly just for during the time,” I state while shifting to get into my bag of items. I pull out a small bag and move to turn back before holding it out. “Here,” he stares to it before taking it and peeking inside.

“Oh! When did you grab these?” A grin is on his face as he stares inside at the hot cinnamon candies he likes.

“That’s for the help,” I mention, and he meets my gaze.

“You know you didn’t have to,” he is smiling while closing the bag and I snort. “Are you sure you don’t need anymore help?” He looks to me expectantly, able to see through me on most occasions, and I hum lightly.

“I’m going to make some fruit salads, but that’s it.”

“Oi! Let me help!” He says with a pout, having me sigh with hand moving to push at my goggles slightly.

“Fine…” I begin leaving my room and he gives a short cheer.

“I’m going to the bathroom and then be right there!” He says from behind me as I go to the hall and give a short noise back in confirmation.

**-o-o-o-o-**

After making fruit salads, Kiba had left with Akamaru, who enjoyed exploring my house, especially the yard as we have a decent size for our bugs. Then I took the time to put things away and did extra set ups as it can take anywhere from a week to a month for it to trigger without the medicine. As I finished up for the night, I bathed and prepared for bed. I stopped by my bed, noticing a difference.

Staring at the two plushies, one had been shifted, but there was something else to it. I move onto the bed, leaning over to grab the dog plush to bring closer, but stop. The _smell_ hits me as I notice it immediately, bringing a shiver through my body. I knew Kiba kind of smelled a little different when coming back from the bathroom but shrugged it off. I sit on the bed and bring the plush closer, holding it in front of me as I gazed to it.

Kiba _scented_ the plush.

Scenting takes effort, so he must have taken his bathroom break as a moment to rub the plush against his scent gland around his neck. The thought of it makes me feel filled with flusters, my bugs even shifting as I can’t help the emotions rising with it. Carefully, I bring the plush closer to press my nose against the cotton. The scent fills me with comfort, my body feeling like jelly and I move to relax along the bed. I move the plush to be in my arms, holding it tightly and curling as I breathe it in.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Hinata had stopped by two days later, Kiba following right behind and wouldn’t be deterred. He stated that he had to make sure I was fine, which was thoughtful, but I didn’t want him to get in a difficult situation with how things are. I had confirmed no back up medicine as some households have them, but with there being only me as an omega in the home, we must have not bothered. It was fine, telling them I would just deal with it as the time comes.

Kiba actually decided to stop in every other day, bringing fruits he found on his trip and asking if I needed anything. It was slightly frustrating as I was thinking he didn’t think I was capable, but I knew he just wanted to help since I shouldn’t leave the home. Out of the both of us, I was more vulnerable to my state than he is. Regardless, I told him that he needed to be careful, which he blew off as he would come in for tea. After almost two weeks, he had scented my plush again, which I wasn’t complaining as it brought me comfort.

Before I knew it, my heat began washing through me. It started in the afternoon during meditation I was doing with my bugs, which they all left my body. They knew what was happening, and though they linger around, they don’t like being in the host at that point. If they need to be because of danger purposes they will, but other than that, they go to a temporary nest we get set up right outside our designated bedrooms. They had flown there automatically as there is an entrance on the outside and inside.

I immediately had made sure the kitchen was easy to use and access, as I will be half out of it. Then I worked on the bathroom, things set out and ready for whenever I need those. The last thing was having water and snacks by the bed and pulling out blankets and pillows from my extra closet. As I had dragged them out and set them next to the bed there was knocking to my door. By the faint sound of barking I knew it was Kiba once more and quickly bundled a blanket around me to bring a layer of comfort.

Once reaching my door, I stopped right before it and leaned in. “What is it?”

 _“I brought some more fruits,”_ Kiba mentions before asking Akamaru what was wrong as his dog whines a little, probably already noticing a difference, but most likely not from scent.

“Just leave them by the door, I will get them in a minute.”

_“I can just bring them—”_

“You can’t,” I quickly say, and he pauses for a moment, whines lingering from his dog before he makes a noise himself.

“O-Oh…” He figures it out, stammering a bit in sound. I breathe out, relieved he did, and I hear a sliding noise on the door, Akamaru giving a louder whine. “You’ll be fine, right?” The voice sounds tight, making me quiver a little and I know its due to my heat picking up.

“Yes, I have made sure everything is set.” I mention, tightening the blanket as I hate the feeling of warmth building in my pelvic area. That was my warning of him needing to leave and me getting my ‘nest’ set up for the following week. “Come by in eight days, I should be fine then.”

“Shino,” my name dips in his throat and I feel signals flare.

“Akamaru, you need to get Kiba out of here.” I state firmly, a little breathless at the thought of Kiba going into a rut. There was no way he can smell me; he was going into a rut at the mere _thought_ of me being in heat. The thought entices me, bringing multiple sensations as I feel a bit winded at this new realization. I never thought about being with an alpha, but I also never minded the thought of Kiba being there by me. It was a natural feeling and all those emotions of when he wanted to be with me brought a lot of spiraling sensations.

A growl resounds and that’s _not_ Akamaru making that sound. The canine makes a whimper, and I knew for a fact that this is not how I wanted things to go. Grant it, I was planning to smother myself with Kiba’s scent from the plush, but no one had to know that. That was going to be a moment I was going to keep to myself selfishly.

“Shino, I just want to help.” Kiba says with a low whine in his throat as he leans against the door. I still can’t smell him, but I can from how engraved it is into my brain. Then it suddenly hits me, he was scenting for my comfort and a claim of the space. If another alpha had smelled that in an omega room, they would have torn it to bits. _Kiba was staking a claim_.

“I don’t like myself during this time, Kiba.” I state firmly, absolutely loathing this point of time.

“You know I don’t care…” He returns, bringing a festering in me at the fact Kiba never cares how I am, even when its at my worst. “I had hoped that… I don’t know… You got the hint?” He asks, tone low and reverberates through my bones.

“My plush,” I mention softly, and he gives a low growl in return as confirmation.

“Also, before that… I always tried laying out hints, especially when I first gave the plush to you.” He says while shifting along the door and I shakily inhale as my time is running out, breathing picking up. If I don’t hurry up then I won’t have my space put together how I like it, or close enough. “I really like you, Shino… I really mean it… Trust me, it’s not just my rut talking. If so, then I have been in rut for like five years.”

“Five…?” I whisper in surprise, that was a year before the gift.

“Shino,” he starts, having me focus on the door more, “I will be a good mate…” The word rolls through me, the thought of having a partner.

“Reproduction rate is low with male omegas.”

“I don’t care if we ever have pups, that’s not why I want to be with you.” Kiba says roughly, wanting his point across and almost sounds offended that I would say something like that. “I… If you _really_ want me to leave, I will. I just really wanted you to know… I want to be your mate, and I will do whatever I need to gain that if you allow it.”

I stand in silence, startled by all of this and trying to breathe properly, but I know that’s a little out of the question. Eyes find the door and I carefully reach to grip the handle before pushing it open. As my head tilts, I see Kiba back a little and staring to me. Eyes are dilated and the scent from him hits me _hard_. I gasp lightly, surprised by how strong it is and move to pull blanket around me tighter to try and block it for now.

“I can?” He asks breathlessly, and I only nod while backing up a little. “Stay here, boy…” He mentions lightly to his canine that gives a whine. Kiba steps in, easily setting the bag of fruits down before closing the door behind him and he is looking to me with anticipation. “Let me get my shoes off…” He tears eyes away and I shift to begin down the hall.

“Take your time, I’m not finished.” I merely say while making my way back to my bedroom and trying to keep myself steady. Kiba’s scent during rut hit me pretty hard, almost disorientated me where I stood.

As I get working, the blanket is off me, showing how I am in a t-shirt and shorts for the time being. During my build, I began thinking about how I was about to _share_ _my_ _heat_ with someone and not just anyone, I am sharing it with Kiba. I had lingering thoughts about Kiba before, but I tried to keep it neutral since last I knew he wasn’t looking as he had given up on Hinata during our first year as a team. I do admit after the plush brought those feelings to fester a little more at a time. Plus, he always did things with me that he wouldn’t with Hinata and the way he seemed attentive to me brought out a fester of emotions.

If I am sharing my heat with Kiba, I don’t know if I would want to with anyone else ever. Not only that, but Kiba has always been there and that he felt like this towards me. I couldn’t imagine anyone else to take on the role that he already seems to try and do. It seems maybe he was warming me up to it, which I am very much heated from it. Finding a partner was never on my list, especially as I am only nineteen, but the thought of not having to worry about it and who it would be with brought a comfort.

Pillows are set up on my bed, blankets covering some and I set the plush to my nightstand with the other shaped like a bug with it. As I got it done, I start to notice that I was being watched, turning to see Kiba at the doorway, leaning against it. I want to ask how long he was there, but he shifts to come into my space, making me a little nervous.

“Clarifying before you touch me,” I start with a hand up and he pauses just feet from me, focused. “You… You can mark me.” I speak breathlessly and become startled at seeing his face light up, anticipated even more, but waits for me.

As I lower my hand, he continues approaching and easily moves to wrap arms around me, diving his face into my neck. A whimper leaves me, not used to people touching my body during heat and he gives a low growl. Licks start over my scent gland, feeling it swell and he is kick starting my heat into high gear. Slick starts to slip along thighs, boiling over inside me as hands find under my shirt, scorching where they touch.

“K-Kiba,” I whimper as hands are gripping to his shirt and head up as I am panting.

“Being careful… I know you are highly sensitive…” He comments, strained in tone as he soon goes back to licking my gland.

The way his scent encompasses me, my mind feels fogged and I am slouching a little, melting almost. A hand lines along my spine and the other slips along my chest to have a hand cup the other side of my neck. Nips are starting on my neck and he pulls me closer, having me feel his hard cock against my sensitive clit. A moan leaves me, not able to hold it in from so much contact, trying to breathe. He starts leading me backwards before hands move to pull on my shirt and he pulls away to rip it off over my head. I’m trembling from the added cool air and the way I am exposed, trying to cover myself. He pulls his own shirt off and shifts to put the collar over my head. I follow along, a little confused, and soon have his shirt on me, which brings a layer of comfort along with his scent.

Kiba moves to come back towards me, shifting and hooking my thighs to lift me up, my arms find around his head and he easily moves me to my bed. As he gets me laid back, he jumps up in it with me, growling a little as he views me. I lay along my comfort with hands by my head, tracking on breathing and hating how much slick has been produced in such a short amount of time. He shifts to get between my legs and hands sliding along the bed on each side of me to get closer, head down as he is nudging against my body as he trails up.

“Shino,” he whispers heavily, viewing me with dark eyes, and I groan at the way it sent tingles through me. His heated breaths along the fabric spreads it, lingering longer than just on skin and he shifts to soon find my neck once more. He begins licking more, nipping a little at certain points and I move to grip at his shoulders, trembling as it feels good. I shift hips, feeling the need for release and I try to rub against the fabric of my shorts. I whimper his name, slipping from me as I am arching, wanting some relief. He shifts and then his hips find me, cock pressing against me and he begins grinding.

“K-Kiba, th-that…” I try to say how I was hypersensitive, but I squeeze legs against him and my mind flares with my orgasm. A throaty moan leaves me as it felt amazing, the most satisfying orgasm I have ever had.

“F-Fuck…” He pants heavily against my neck as he rocks against me again, bringing me to whimper at my sensitivity of just coming. “Do you taste as good as you smell?” He asks with panting and shifting before hands were pulling at my shorts. I try to help in discarding them, but I feel like jelly and trying not to focus on the fact I wanted him on me. He tosses them somewhere as he sits back some before shifting and hands grip my hips, shirt up a little before his face dives down. I jolt in surprise, his hot mouth suckling around my cunt and I tremble with whines leaving my lips.

“K-Kiba,” I whimper again as he starts licking at my sensitive clit and I hate how slick is drenching under me. He doesn’t seem to care as he moves his mouth and soon, he is where the slit is. Hands move to grip at his hair as he suckles against it and I am shaking with moans. “T-Too mu-mu- _ah_!” I arch back, moans leaving me as his tongue enters the slit and I couldn’t think straight, panting heavily. I can’t stop shaking as he grips around one of my thighs and continues eating me out. I try to say coherent words, but it ends up being blabbers of how _amazing_ I felt.

A nudge lingers before something slips right into me, bringing me to gasp with wiggles of the feel. Lips don’t stop, suckling around the opening as he presses his finger deeper. There is a need building in me, wanting more of him and I cry out as he presses another finger in. I mumble his name in need, moaning as he moves his fingers and pulls his face away. He begins sitting up more, other hand moving to pull at his pants, and this is the time he pushes a third finger in. I arch with hands moving to grip my shirt with pulls as my head dips back and I am gasping with moans.

He leans over me, letting fingers shift in me, pressing as deep as they can go, and I am gasping at how good it feels. It’s not as _fulfilling_ , though, but I take it as I shake with another orgasm tearing through me. Fingers pull away, and I tremble as slick gushes right after and I can’t help it makes me a little uncomfortable. I feel a hand along my head and focus more as Kiba is hovering over me, other hand lingering next to me as he views at me. Fingers push at my goggles, having me stiffen a little, but I don’t stop him as he carefully pushes them up. I close eyes, lucky that only a little light comes from the blind covered window, letting him fully take them off to put to the side. Then I feel lips press along my cheek, happy he seemed to wipe his face, but I also couldn’t believe how much smelling myself would hype me.

“Shino,” he whispers huskily, and lips find mine, shivers running through me as I enjoy it. Hands cling to him, pressing more into the kiss and he opens lips to have me follow and then his tongue is in my mouth. Moans rumble in my throat as I move legs to pull on him as I don’t want him to leave my space. I can hear the growls leaving him before hands are shifting my hips to lift me up. One hand shifts a thigh to push it up and I feel the hot nudge at my entrance. Lips pull away as he quickly looks down and starts pushing in. I arch at the feeling of being filled with something much bigger, whines leaving me as I lost all restraint to my sounds and this fog lingers.

“ _Alpha, alpha_!” My voice trembles as I call out and he freezes in place, shaky gasp. I whimper at the pause and open eyes to view as he is looking to me in shock. “ _Need you, alpha_.” The whine that follows me has him straighten before I feel weighed down by his scent becoming stronger.

The grips tighten and he moves his face to my neck once more before he thrusts forward. I cry out, the intrusion pressing harshly and the lingering pain along with the fullness shows how his _knot_ locked in place. Another orgasm washes me as I feel him _come_ into me. I whine loudly before crying out again as he sinks teeth into my gland, holding me in place as he begins grinding. Whimpers and moans leave me as he continues to rut into me, growls lingering as teeth hold in place. I am trying to cling to him as orgasms wreck me, not being able to stop them as I can feel as they wash over me almost every time that he fills me.

Pants leave him as his knot softens enough to slip out and I am sprawled along the blankets. I am trying to catch my breaths, trembles from the adrenaline of so much and I can barely feel my legs. My mind begins to clear as I come down from my high, Kiba shifting to curl over me, arms on each side of me as he huddles. He nuzzles against my chest, grips to the shirt as he relaxes.

“Imma take care of you…” He mumbles, bringing a heat to my cheeks at the way he seems to be in alpha mindset. “Imma fend off the others too… My mate…” He continues, making me wonder if there were others that were interested or if he just meant if any arise.

Then I remember how I called him alpha and begged for it.

“Hm?” Kiba questions as I had moved hands to cover my face, feeling embarrassed. “Shino?”

“N-nothing…” I say hoarsely, my voice overused, and the thought makes me more embarrassed.

“Let’s take a bath,” he shifts to push at one of my arms and starts nuzzling my neck where he bit me. My breath hitches at the feeling, a little sore, but also enjoying the attention. “Are you okay with me joining you?” The question almost seems silly, but I appreciate it and move my hand to run fingers through his hair.

“Yeah,” I confirm, and he presses against me and I can feel the joy from him. “Just the light…”

“I’ll light candles, so it won’t hurt your eyes,” he says easily while pulling back, my hand sliding to his shoulder, and I peek at him from under my hand. A smile is on him and he smooths along the shirt I am still wearing. “Did the shirt help?” I looked to him confused before he rubbed along my sides. “I know being fully undressed would have made you uncomfortable, so I figured…” He mentions, surprising me on how he was still thinking of my comfort.

“It helped…” I supply as an answer and he looks overjoyed before shifting to get up more. He looks down at me as I move my hand that was on him to my chest. As eyes drag along me more, I feel nervous and give a slight shift as I can feel the way he takes me in. “Kiba…” I say his name to snap him out of it and it works, a flush to his face.

“Right, bath!” He goes back to smiling as he shifts off the bed and leans to kiss at my cheek. “Let me get the shower going so we can rinse and candles.” He says before hopping off the bed and I watch as he leaves, eyes dragging down to his butt before he disappears in my bathroom. I breathe out while turning to face the ceiling, gazing to it as I couldn’t help but feel flusters over the fact that Kiba and I are mates now.

**-o-o-o-o-**

The bath was amazing, as expected, and we sat in it with him behind me, giving nuzzles. The shower beforehand was nice to quickly rinse off and enjoy our bath longer than I had before. Then again, I usually just shower and go back to my bed to read or something until the next wave. As we lounged, I had hated that I had been turned on by the soothing he did with me. Kiba wasn’t bothered, happily asking to help, embarrassing me to oblivion, but I had been happy that he wasn’t concerned. The bath got dirty because of me, slick lingering but luckily not too much.

It helped, though, and I kept my towel on my waist and I slipped the shirt back on, refusing anything else without a word, and goggles found me once more. Kiba went to shift blankets to have cleaner one’s present. He was happy seeing me in his shirt and wore a pair of slip-on shorts I had, they were tied as my hips are a little wider, but other than that they were fine. We then went to have a snack, him remarking of talking to Akamaru, showing guilt as he mentioned of apologizing as well. He went to do that as I got my sliced fruit out and heard noises at the door.

“Shino?!” The call is from Hinata, sounding worried. I quickly move with my bowl of fruit to appear around the corner to see her looking concerned. At the sight of me, she calmed down and breathed out. I noticed Kiba doubled over, hand against the wall as the other holds his stomach. “I panicked; thought maybe he took advantage without thinking because of his rut.” She clarified and I look to her as I swallow.

“It’s fine… Thank you, though.” I say in appreciation and she smiles with a flush.

“Of course! Congratulations by the way!” She grins before moving and pulling up a basket. “Brought some extra blankets from the volunteer work!” I thank her again, appreciating the effort she has been doing for me during this time.

“Can you take Akamaru by my house and have my mother pack some of my clothes, mostly shirts?” Kiba asks, still slightly doubled over, but facing Hinata, who gazes in guilt.

“Of course,” Kiba takes the basket to set to the side and calls Akamaru over to him. He apologizes to his dog profusely, giving rubs and nudges to his muzzle. Akamaru seems happy and looks to me with a head tilt before panting with tail thumping. He must notice how Kiba and I were getting along.

Hinata left after that, mentioning of checking in a week from now. I was happy to hear that and munched on food for now, but it didn’t last long before my stomach was curling, pressure and heat flourishing. Kiba had redropped the basket on the way to the bedroom and turned to view me. The bowl had clattered to the ground, fruits scattering as he pushed me against the wall and lips to my neck, giving pressured licks. I keen, cringing at the sound, but a moan follows as he rocks against me.

“Not hallway…” I try to say as my breaths pick up as he has a tight grip to my hips to grind. A light growl leaves him before he is pulling me along to the bedroom and he hardly has the door closed before tackling me into the bed.

**-o-o-o-o-**

I was worn out by the fourth day and then when the week was over, I was a trembling mess of exhaustion. The whole time I wore his shirts, and his mother was sure to pick out his bigger ones to fit me best. Kiba had made it his mission to pamper me after it was all over, which I appreciated. He was always curling against me and nuzzling, especially on his bite mark. I learned that if he licks my glands that it immensely turns me on so it’s a careful thing. My bugs had been happy to return to their home and I had to admit I missed them; they are a part of me after all.

“Even with airing out, it still smells.” I am startled at the voice as I sit at the table with knees under me. Kiba is looking to behind me and I turn to view as my father is standing in the doorway. “I heard of the shortage when I was reporting in and came back as soon as possible.” He mentions before tilting his head slightly and I know he is viewing Kiba. “I see that it has passed along with an Inuzuka?”

“Yeah, Kiba is my mate now.” I merely mention and he raises a brow before huffing, his way of amusement.

“Very well, I am going to relax.” I watch as he walks away down the hall to his area and I turn back to Kiba. He looks _relieved_ and I wonder if he was nervous on how my father would react to the situation.

“Its good he didn’t come back during it,” Kiba mentions, having me stiffen at the thought.

“Let’s hope that never happens…” I sigh and he laughs before going back to eating. A few of my bugs are nuzzling against his neck like usual and they thrum happily.

After we were finished, I got dressed to go out, needing some groceries now that my father was back. We also decided to stop by Kiba’s as he needed to show face that he was fine. Akamaru barely waited for the gate to be opened before he was running to the backyard. Kiba chuckled at that, hearing dog barks of excitement, and we moved to the home. Opening the door, I hear the loud home, cringing lightly as I was used to just Kiba being loud in my home.

“Showing face, brat?!” Kiba had entered the living space, whining at those words, and I step up right behind him to view that his mother is present and one of Kiba’s sisters, Hana. “Oh, it is good to see you, sweetie.” She greets me with a smile, and I nod my head with a greeting in return.

“So, Shino is my mate,” Kiba bluntly puts out there, his mother rolling eyes and his sister staring in surprise.

“I figured after Akamaru came by, I almost stopped in to make sure you weren’t driven by your rut.” His mother mentions while grabbing her cup and holds it up before looking at us. “Plus, he reeks of you.”

“Thanks,” Kiba says in a huff before shifting to grab my arm to pull on me. “I’m gonna be home later,” he mentions, his mother gazing to us while drinking.

“Oh, let me find you guys a home!” His sister claims with excitement twinkling in her eyes.

“It has to accept Shino’s bugs as he needs an extension for them specifically.” Kiba says in a huff, while shifting to be against me, though I am surprised this is a serious conversation. “Actually, it would probably be best if we just did later… Shino has requirements because of his bugs and everything.” The mentioning, he isn’t wrong, but I am surprised he noticed on my aspects.

“Boo, no fun.” His sister complains before I am tugged on to leave.

“Akamaru can hang around for now.” Kiba mentions while we begin out.

“Come by anytime, Shino!” His mother hollers after us, and his sister mentioning to her on how she was surprised that I agreed to be with Kiba.

We begin down the path to the inner part of Konoha, Kiba at my side chattering about some things like usual. I have hands in my jacket pockets, hood down for now, and focus on his chatters. It was a nice feeling, always enjoying time with him and the slight throb on the side of my neck reminded me that many more times will come. As we reached more inward, it was strange on how people acted as some looked cautious, maybe omegas waiting on heats.

“Hey guys!” We pause to see Ino and Shikamaru walking along, Choji lingering back with food. “Haven’t seen you in a week or two!” Ino comments, pointedly looking at Kiba with a smile. I knew for a little while she was interested in him, solely for the fact he never hid that he was an alpha, which I concluded she was probably an omega.

“My father was away on a mission, so I decided to stay home and take care of the home for his return.” I clarify though I knew the statement wasn’t towards me. Kiba begins asking Choji where he got his snacks, Ino looking upset he ignored her.

“How are you holding up with this madness?” Shikamaru asks me, viewing me with curiosity and I always had a feeling he figured out I was an omega, just never said so.

“Fine, one of the reasons I stayed home.” I comment as he soon views the others but stays near me.

“So troublesome,” he sighs while rubbing to the back of his neck. Kiba suddenly looks to us, eyes narrowing slightly as he comes over to grab my arm. I hum while looking to him, and he tugs me forward some.

“Let’s go have lunch,” Kiba looks to me as he was showing he wasn’t taking no for an answer.

“Food?” Choji asks, perking up at the thought and Ino is looking to Kiba dreamily.

“Mates only,” Kiba says sternly and has me tense while shifting.

“Really?” I strain in a whisper as he was just going to lay that out, it just screams how I am an omega. I notice Ino being confused on the matter, Choji whining how he wants food still, and then Shikamaru was raising a brow at us.

“Yes, really. Your collar covers it, so I have to say it instead.” He tells me roughly, having me frown as he was doing this out of alpha tendencies. As much as I want to flaunt it, I was uncomfortable with others knowing I was an omega.

“Mating with a beta?” Ino asks, stunned on the matter and I freeze up. It was possible to mate with a beta, alphas going into ruts can mark a beta.

“It’s their life, Ino.” Choji mentions off-handedly with a shrug.

“Besides, we just ate, you two.” Shikamaru says with a pointed look to them. They feign innocence, just wanting to go for conversation, but Shikamaru sighs while waving a hand. “See you guys later.” He tells us, having me nod, more in appreciation than in goodbye. They trail off, Ino looking down, probably at this new discovery.

“Now we can go eat!” Kiba says with a smile, dragging me along and I let a breath leave me.

“Kiba,” I start up, tugging a little to stop him once more and he looks to me. “I don’t mind people knowing we are mated…” I clarify, not wanting him to get the wrong idea. “You could yell it from the rooftops, I wouldn’t mind.”

“You just don’t want people to narrow it down to _that_.” He says, though looking relieved at my words.

“Yes… not many alphas mate with a beta,” I mention, and he nods in understanding and I shift to lean into him a little more. “Can we grab food and continue shopping?” I ask, not wanting to sit somewhere to eat, mostly due to the fact I was needing my personal space.

“Sounds good!” He agrees, tugging me down so I am leaned over and his mouth is by my ear. “Then I am cuddling you into oblivion.” The words drive a flustering in me, heat building in my cheeks, and I felt the strong craving for what he wants to do.

“Why must you do this to me…” I whisper hoarsely, him laughing as he pulls me along down the street.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Kiba kept his word, cuddling me in my bed, clinging onto me like a leech and let my bugs roam around. He always had something to talk about, and it was nice having his voice fill the space. I even slipped jacket and shirt off to be in my undershirt as we rested. At points he would shower me in kisses, which was something I was still adjusting to, but I never denied them. After some time, he had left, mostly me not wanting him to go back too late, and I continued on like usual, feeling a little lonely as he had stayed since the first day of my heat.

A week went by, Kiba sneaking into my room twice, though I knew my father was aware as I could feel his bugs tracking onto Kiba to see who it was. I’m sure Kiba was unaware and I never said anything, though I did tell him to just come by in the evening and stay, which he was happy to hear. He did go out and helped at home along with some training, but I had mostly trained at home.

“Sit down,” my father had called me to the living space from meditating outside, Kiba at his house right now, to sit in a chair. As I sat down, he stood for a moment and I wonder what this could be about. “The Hokage has asked for all omegas to report in,” he begins, and it automatically has me stiffen. “It’s to make sure everyone is safe and getting the help they need. Ones who can’t report due to heats are required to have others inform her that they are.”

“I’m not going,” I state sternly while crossing arms and he breaths out.

“You are not in heat and capable of reporting in.” He says, bringing me to grit my jaw and he sighs out this time. I watch as he shifts to kneel in front of me to look more at me instead of down. “Shino,” he starts, and I can’t help that I grimace more noticeably. “I never wanted you to see that being an omega is a bad thing… It’s a natural occurrence that we receive at birth.” He says while I don’t want to look at him, but he lets a few of his bugs land on one of my hands. “Son, look at me…” I slowly shift to face him and look upon him to show I am paying attention. “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to show you that properly…”

“You did nothing wrong; I grew up fine.” I clarify and he shifts slightly to lean a little.

“No, I treated you like a beta more than I should have.” He says, and I frown as I wanted to be treated like everyone in the family. “Now you view that if you were to come out as omega then people would look down on you.”

“They would, I’m part of a _beta_ family and that’s what people expect.” I uncrossed arms to have out to show the proof around me.

“Do you think young Hyuuga’s tendencies are bad?” He asks me seriously and I straighten while shaking my head.

“Of course not, it’s just part of her.” I reply in which he raises brow and I realize on what he means. “But she has always been like that.”

“There is nothing wrong with being who you are and trying of new things that would make you feel comfortable, son.” My father says lightly, showing a reassurance and I slouch.

“Why couldn’t I have been a beta like everyone else?” I ask, not really searching for an answer as I know there was no way to alter such means. The bugs he laid on me thrum, triggering my bugs to bring more comfort to me with flutters.

“I’m going to ask a question that you will hate and appreciate,” he starts as I meet his gaze. “Do you want me to contact young Inuzuka to go with you?” The question, he is right, I loathe it, but desire it so much.

“Yes please,” I whisper while leaning over more and wanting to bury away.

“Very well,” he rises before a hand places on my head. “I will also make you a fruit salad while you wait.” The mentioning has me grimace as I know it’s a comfort item, featuring my favorite fruit, and want to deny it out of habit but resist this time because I do want some.

After having some food, my father joining me while looking at the paper, Kiba had arrived. I had wanted to back out once more, but he was let in easily to retrieve me, my father knowing me well enough. I was dragged out, noticing Akamaru trailing behind easily as we made our way to the Hokage’s building.

“You know it’s going to be fine, Shino.” Kiba says after chatters and that we draw closer. I am tense, bundled up and wanting to pull away.

“I don’t want to go,” I admit and glance to Kiba as he is frowning with worry.

“Imma be right outside waiting for you, even if it takes hours.” He reassures, and I wasn’t worried about that as I know he would even if we weren’t mated.

“I don’t want…” I pause as we approach the building and right off the back, I see Sakura helping in directing people. “Kiba, I can’t…” I steel myself to the ground, stopping him, and Akamaru runs into the back of my legs. “I can’t,” I say again with high fear spiking in me, self conscious on how many people gather and I shift to go backwards.

“Shino, it will be okay…” Kiba says lowly and moving to grip my face to direct me and look to him solely. “You will be fine… I will kick anyone’s ass if they dare say something.” He says with determination and the thought brings a good feeling in me, festering a little, and I must calm it down.

“Kiba, Shino?” We shift to see Hinata coming up with a smile. “Did you hear about the report in?” Her gaze turns worried to me, and I clench my jaw as I still want to back out.

“Yeah, I’m gonna wait on Shino.” Kiba mentions and I am trying to breathe.

“Let’s go in together, Shino.” Hinata suggests, and the idea sounds nice, especially as I know I need to go. It takes a moment before I stiffly nod, and she smiles widely. “Don’t worry, a lot of people have been reluctant on going in since we never had to outright tell people before.” She mentions to try and help me but can only stay tense and nod a little. Kiba tugs and soon he gives me a kiss, bringing a festering, my bugs doing a small frenzy.

“Kiba,” I complain lightly as I know my cheeks are heated and he sticks out his tongue. A huff of disbelief leaves me before Akamaru is starting to nudge me from behind. I join Hinata, hands in pockets and glance back as Kiba literally sits right down next to his canine with a grin, waving to me. A sigh leaves me while I walk along, and we approach the doors where Sakura greets us.

“Oh, it’s only omegas, Shino.” Sakura says, probably suspecting I was supporting Hinata.

“I’m aware,” I say roughly, and she looks confused.

“What room, Sakura?” Hinata asks as I am extremely uncomfortable.

“Twenty-eight, but only…” She starts again and I slouch a little with fists tightening.

“Sakura, _we know_.” Hinata brings up again, and I see surprise on Sakura while looking me up and down.

“Oh, I’m so sorry…” She whispers and I am tempted to say she was right, and I am a beta, and leave.

“Let’s go, Shino.” Hinata tugs me along and I bite my lower lip at how intensely uncomfortable I feel.

“This is a mistake…” I say in a hoarse whisper and Hinata grips my arm a little.

“It will be okay…” She reassures and, honestly, I don’t think I would have made it inside without her here.

We found the room, others lingering and a couple we know. Hinata avoids them for me, and we make it to the back far side away. I really want Kiba with me, knowing he knew how to comfort me over the matter, but Hinata was doing an awesome job. As we get more huddled together in the room, but not too many people, Tsunade stands on a platform so we can all see her.

“Thank you for coming on such short notice! I will keep this quick and short as other groups will gather after since I know people can only at certain points!” She begins, and we pay attention as she addresses the situation.

Whoever tampered with the shots had not been from the Leaf Village, they confirmed that, but have not caught them. More are being produced, but they are going by rank and who has not mated. This means they had needed names, rank, and mating status as we leave. I hate all of this, knowing it will be even longer for me to get a shot as those mated are not as high concern as those unmated, which makes perfect sense, I just wanted to hide.

After explaining more volunteer work for those able, we lined up to leave, the line not too slow as they collected information with multiple people collecting it. I could feel stares from people, and overheard some ask in confusion on why I was here. It was stressful and Hinata could tell as she kept a hold to my arm for reassurance.

“Information, please.” The man asks as Hinata was at a table next to mine.

“Shino Aburame, Genin, mated.” I respond, him noting it down immediately in the section that it needed to be.

“Thank you, you are dismissed.” The guy states, thankful he was professional, and I left the table and see Hinata waiting for me to the side. We make our way out of the building and as we step out, I notice Ino and TenTen standing by Kiba, who looks like he doesn’t want to be there. As we make our way over, I kind of slow up while cringing as I do not want to talk with either woman. Kiba is shifting and looks over to find me, easily picking me out, grinning brightly and moves between the women, hearing a loud ‘excuse me.’

“Shino!” He excitedly comes over with Akamaru barking and bumping against my legs. Arms are around me, snuck under mine and he squeezes me with a large grin up at me. “It took _so_ long,” he whines while pressing his face to my neck more, nuzzling the mark.

“I think it was quick considering the situation,” Hinata mentions as she smiles to us. I glance up to notice TenTen and Ino standing with confused gazes, Ino shifting as if to come closer and I stiffen. “How about we all go for food?” Hinata offers and I shift to view her as she seems to notice and I merely agree, Kiba cheering while pulling away. Arms hook with both Hinata and me as we begin moving, Akamaru close to my other side with barks.

“Let’s go!”

**-o-o-o-o-**

We were able to avoid others, relieving me so much that I was mentally exhausted. We had walked Hinata home first, her grateful and mentioning of seeing us later. I knew she was still going to volunteer and with everything happening, I won’t be for a little while. As I had made it home, Kiba suggested staying and I had an internal battle, which he noticed. He said he was fine with going home tonight, but I grabbed his shirt and tugged on it. The message was clear, and he joined me for the night, my father looking relieved I went through with it. I informed them both of what was said before grabbing food to take to my room.

Waking with Kiba clinging to my waist, face up against my stomach, I breathed out as it was comforting to have. Shifting a little, I begin to reach for my glasses for the time being, not wanting to pull the goggles on yet. A hand finds mine, clasping fingers and he pulls it down, having me press back into the mattress with my body.

“Not yet,” he mutters against my shirt as he wiggles before seeming to slide up to have his face before mine. A smile shows and I feel a thumping against my thigh. Akamaru knew we were awake, and I sigh out before looking straight at Kiba. “Good morning, babe.” A grin shows on his face as the nickname brings a full-on heat to burst across my face.

“K-Kiba,” I stutter in embarrassment, having no place to hide as I turn to look away, but he nudges to my face with kisses to a cheek. “Let me up to go to the bathroom,” I say before he can entangle me even more.

“Fine, but come back.” He says, having me agree so I can go.

He lets me up and I move to use the bathroom and wash hands and face. During this time, Kiba had talked to Akamaru, hearing barks before they stopped. I finished up and came out to just see Kiba sitting up on the bed with a smile.

“Where’s Akamaru?” I ask curiously while getting to the bed and he moves to join me.

“Had to go out,” he informs me while getting me on my back and straddles a leg to lay along me. “Used the window,” he clarifies, though I figured as much.

I make a noise in confirmation and he shifts to nuzzle into my neck. I relax under him as he rubs hands against my sides. That was until he licked against my neck, bringing a quiver through me.

“Kiba,” I start up before gasping as he gives more licks to my gland. I move hands to grip at his arms, shaking a little as he continuously licks and then suckles. “K-Kiba,” I breathlessly say his name as my abdomen tightens and I feel the heat begin to pool. His hands push a little on the rubbing, bringing a groan from me as I try to not let myself tip over.

“I’m gonna make you feel good…” He says against my neck, beginning to nip and I arch with gasps.

One hand shifts to slide passed my stomach and easily cups me. I jolt in surprise, gripping to his shoulders, and let a light moan escape me. I sputter lightly before he shifts back to bring his mouth to mine. I moan into the kiss, enjoying his billowing scent cascade over me in a fog. As his tongue finds mine, I shift to join in the play and keep my grip. A small tug and his hand shifts to under my clothes, sliding along the clit to my opening. I moan deeply against him, a little fogged in my head as he swiftly pushes a finger in.

“ _Mhh_ , Kiba,” I start against his lips and he pants heavily with a groan.

“Can we all the way?” He asks while kissing to my cheek, nips happening as he moves to dive a second finger in, slick making it easy to do so.

I shakily moan before shifting to press my leg up and finding his cock. A low growl leaves him as I nudge and begin tugging on his shirt. “H-Hurry up… _want_ ,” the last word wasn’t supposed to come out. I did want to continue, go all the way, but I wasn’t planning to outright say it like that.

“Shino,” he moans with a small rut against my leg before shifting. Lips find my neck, giving hard licks as he starts pulling on clothes.

I can’t move from under his weight as my body feels jittery, but I do try to make it easier to strip me down. My shirt is still on, pressed up to show my stomach a little, but I can’t focus on that as he raises my lower half up to press himself against me. I gasp, feeling his cock begin to grind against me, and I tremble at how good it feels. I moan while gripping to his shirt and begin to ruck hips back against him. I get a groan from him this time as he stops my hips to begin shifting, one hand keeping me steady and I feel the familiar nudge. He carefully presses in, a little more resistance than before, but I can handle it.

“So good… feel so good…” Kiba says into my ear, heated breaths following, and I moan. The fact that he enjoyed this so much, it brings a festering and an even bigger need.

“S-So good too…” I whisper, a little embarrassed by saying it but hearing him moan in my ear made it all better. As he fully settled, I am trying to catch my breath on how overwhelmed I feel. There is no harsh heat with this, no extra sensitive anything during this. It was so much different than my heat and it actually felt a whole lot better too.

“Shino,” he gives a groan as he shifts to begin grinding and I shift to nod against his head. He takes this cue and instantly begins to move into a rhythm. I let moans spill with head back and holding onto his shirt for dear life.

Lips nip and suckle at my exposed neck, and I feel a _need_ gather in my core. I easily begin to meet his thrusts, startling him, bringing out deep moans before he was continuing so much in vigor. He began to thrust a little harder, throwing me off guard and try to keep up, but it was no use. He would pause to grind and then he found a spot that had me arch with a hand to my mouth and gave a high-pitched moan. He seems to notice as he thrusts but then continued to just _grind_ into the spot that sent strums of pleasure. My moans cascade, using both hands to cover my mouth, hiding how pitched they are and not liking them. Kiba gripped my hands to pin them down before his mouth found me.

The build, it was quick as he made sure to keep at the spot and I jerk at the coil snapping. I threw my head back with a sharp gasp and he groans loudly. He moves hands to grip my thighs and thrusts a few times, _loud_ squelching noises made before he presses harshly against me with shallow thrusts and grinds. He is gasping while holding my thighs to keep me close.

As I begin to relax, I notice the wetness below me, like… _a lot_ of it than expected since I’m not in heat. I shift a little in discomfort before he moves to have hands glide along my thighs and pelvic area.

“Don’t freak out,” he starts as his breaths are steady now.

“What?” I ask, not liking the statement already.

“I’m pretty sure I just made you flood.” He says lightly and I look to him in confusion. “Its, uh… when you gush a lot of slick than just the normal little bit.” He clarifies, having me stare for a moment before the heat hits me full force with embarrassment. “No! Its not bad! Its just rare and I am so happy I made you come like that!” He continues, but I am already covering my face with hands. “I’m so happy to see I can make you feel so much pleasure!” I can hear his joy and it does not help me.

“K-Kiba, please stop…” I beg softly as I am so embarrassed on how much came out of me and not just slick, even the noises I made.

“I’ll change the sheets since I started it.” He says with nudges to my jaw before moving one of my hands to kiss at my cheek. “I’ll start the shower for you.” I can tell how ecstatic he is with this turn of events.

“Shower with me,” I tell him in a low voice, peering at him with one eye. He grins while looking to me before feathering more kisses.

“Absolutely!”

**-o-o-o-o-**

As much as I wanted to stay home all the time, my father had to leave for another mission and meant I was back to just myself, well, not exactly. Kiba has been crashing at my house, smothering me in comfort and making sure to check my boundaries as we entered some foreplay, especially as I am still a little startled at the past time and how _much_ had came out of me. It was most likely due to being outside of heat and such, but I didn’t want to ask anyone, too embarrassed.

Hinata ended up being teamed up with others to go on a mission, which we wished her the best. Kiba had been called in, but he said that he mentioned of being newly mated and Tsunade waved him off. It had to do with how the alpha needs to stay with their mates as the medicine isn’t provided for them, and with me not updated, he was released. Of course, she congratulated us, mentioning my name when doing it. Either she figured it out through my father or through Sakura, not sure.

“A shopping date?” I ask as Kiba had to stay at his house last night and he is here first thing in the morning. I hate to admit I slept terribly without him or Akamaru there with me.

“Yeah! I know you need more of your favorite melons and you need out of the house.” He states and I grimace at the thought of going out. “Please?” He gives a pout and Akamaru shifts with a paw moving at me and gives a whine.

“Why must you two be like this?” I ask in exasperation but begin to slip on shoes. They cheer in victory as I soon grab my jacket before realizing I only had my undershirt on.

“Its fine!” Kiba says, eyes right at my neck to see the mark. I think for a few seconds before sighing out and slipping on my jacket. He looks ecstatic as I start stepping out, hood pulled up, and close the door. “You’d look good with the mesh shirts, you know.” He grins with his suggestion and I snort while moving with him to leave the property.

We stopped to get ramen, and the owner congratulated us with a bowl on the house. It was a nice gesture, and we ate it all before leaving. I was a little nervous as I didn’t have my one shirt on and Kiba had knocked my hood down before we ate. I had wanted to put it back up, but he looked so happy that others would be able to see us together with such a big sign. Also, I did tell him I wasn’t bothered with everyone knowing and now most people knew I was an omega. I would have to get over it and if Kiba is with me while doing it then its not so bad.

Akamaru sits next to me, pushing against a leg as we wait for Kiba. He said it was a surprise and I couldn’t see it, so we wait. His dog enjoys the petting I provide, and I pointedly ignore eyes that trail to me and sometimes my neck. Some whispers caught me, overhearing a few mentioning on how it must be true on me being at the omega meeting. Nothing was said in a terrible way, that I heard anyways, so I guess that’s good, plus a few other names were added, not people I know personally.

“I still can’t believe he willingly mated with you.” I turn to see Ino approaching with arms crossed. Sakura is next to her, looking to her friend in surprise, but says nothing.

“Didn’t ask you to believe in anything,” I tell her, and she is glaring at my neck as it’s in full view.

“You had to of forced him with your heat,” Ino sneers, and I am a little surprised on her aggressive approach. As I am about to respond, she continues, “no one would want to be with a _lack-luster_ , _bug freak_ like you.” The mentioning, it does give an ache, making me feel highly uncomfortable, but I make sure to stay outwardly unaffected.

Akamaru springs up though, barking in a tone that shows of dislike, aggression. I am a little startled on the reaction, especially as he starts to bump back against me, like he is getting me away from the girls.

“What’s the matter, Akamaru?” Ino tries to cute talk with the canine, who snarls in return. She is shocked, keeping away as Akamaru gets me enough back for his liking. Others stare on in confusion and Ino is harshly glaring at me. “Did you brainwash his dog, too?” She asks in disgust before flinching away as Akamaru barks a few times at her. Akamaru can probably tell my discomfort, the way her words affect more than I like them to.

“Whoa! What’s the matter, boy?” Kiba comes running over with another added bag, looking startled at how his canine is reacting. Akamaru pushes up against my legs and glares at Ino, which Kiba immediately views us both. “You okay, Shino?” He asks in worry, examining my body language more and I try to relax, but know if I do then my hypersensitivity would tip over and I’m afraid I would cry.

“Fine, is there anything else you needed to do?” I ask him, and I can tell he saw through me, but says nothing. Instead, he gets an idea that makes him grin and grab around my waist to nuzzle my shoulder.

“Just to cuddle you,” the blunt statement brings heat to my face and I move a hand to cover my lower face.

“Kiba,” I say low in complaint and he laughs before tugging me away before fully releasing me.

“Come on, Akamaru!” He calls back and I am surprised he just ignores the two girls, leaving them to gape like fish.

As we continue, I shift a little before getting a hand to line his. He immediately grasps mine while pushing in closer and humming. I feel a relief wash through, grateful for the contact. We stay like this through town, a little surprising as he is usually talking about something. When we get closer to my clan house, my body caves a little, not realizing on how stiff I had been. The tension hurts, still forcing myself to hold up until in the home.

As we made it in, Kiba moves to take off his shoes, but I feel my threshold break. I drop the few bags I had, causing him to stand up straight to see what’s wrong. I had moved to get arms under his and gripped tightly around him, fingers tight within his shirt. I press my face into his neck and take his comforting scent, trying to calm myself down.

“Shino, what happened?” Kiba is moving hands to rub against me.

The thought of how Ino looked at me as a person, it just made me think a lot of people looked down at me like that. I know I shouldn’t let it get to me, but it still nags at me. Kiba mated with me because he wanted to, so I hadn’t been worried about that, but she had some mind about her that thought like that and it bothers me, even thinking I tricked Akamaru.

“Sh-Shino?” At the first sound of me shakily inhaling, a hand moves up to press at my goggles to get them up, unleashing my tears. “Hey, its okay, I have you…” He starts to comfort me, sounding worried and keeping a hold on me. Akamaru whines loudly and sits behind my legs as he presses up against me with whimpers.

“Just… n-need to a little.” I say hoarsely against Kiba, wanting to let this out to help organize myself.

“Of course, as long as you need, babe.” He says with deep rubs to my back and I appreciate it all so much.

I was able to prevent sobs as I began to calm down with his reassuring words and lingering touches to soothe me. As I finally stopped, I begin pulling back, Akamaru shifting to let me move, and I quickly getting a hand to shift and wipe at my face, head still down.

“You head to your room and get comfy while I chuck these in the kitchen.” Kiba says, having me snort while getting free to fix my goggles, not wanting him to see my face.

“Fine,” I merely agree, not wanting to do anything but what he suggested. He lets me move to the hallway, Akamaru clicking behind me before reaching my side, staying close.

As I entered my bedroom, I immediately begin to take my jacket off and change clothes. I found one of Kiba’s shirts and pulled some comfy shorts on. After changed I head for the bed and Kiba comes in as I reach my bed.

“Oh, let me get comfy too!” He beams as he sees me, and he sets the bag down at the door before moving to change. I get myself situated on the bed, sitting up, while pulling my blanket around me to huddle in. He finishes while Akamaru gets on at the end of the bed to flop down. “So,” Kiba starts as he picks up the bag and makes his way over, “I got ya something.”

“You always seem to,” I say, a little hoarse, but ignore it.

“Well of course,” he says with a fake look like I offended him, but then it changes to a curious gaze. “First… tell me what happened.” He easily says while getting on the bed, bag on the nightstand.

“Kiba, I don’t—" I had started to say, but he shifts closer to start getting under my blanket to be beside me.

“It will help…” He clarifies and I am uncertain if it will, but Akamaru gives a whine before huffing, showing he agreed. I sigh while shifting to press a little more into Kiba and he pushes at my goggles. I reluctantly let him succeed to put them to the side, but I don’t meet his gaze, just staring down to our legs.

“It wasn’t a big deal, just words of jealousy.” I start to tell him as that’s all they were, ugly jealousy.

“But what exactly bothered you?” He asks in curiosity, having me breathe out slowly before looking to him, hoping my eyes weren’t red from crying.

“To start, I guess, this didn’t make me upset… She claimed that I forced you to mate with me because of my heat.” I first explained, which he looks confused.

“If anything, I was worried I forced you, up until you gave me clear permission.” He grins at that memory, heat reaching his cheeks and I feel a little find mine.

“Yes, which is why I wasn’t bothered, but she continued.” I start before pausing and tug my blanket around me a bit more while looking to our legs once more. “My emotions aren’t that much in control, so I overreacted,” I try to mention, but Kiba cups my face and directs me to look at him.

“Please tell me,” he says softly, fully focused on me.

“She said that no one would want to be with a lack-luster, bug freak like me.” I almost rushed it out, but he seemed to drink it in as he stares, startled before brows furrow.

“She _what_ …” He gives a growl, Akamaru shifting with a growl as well.

“Kiba, its just—" I start, but he moves back a little with a glare towards the door.

“Just nothing!” He snaps, and I distinctly flinch from such a reaction, which he notices. “No, not mad at you at all. I really need to verbally disregard her is all.” Hands are smoothing my arm that’s closest to him and he brings it up to kiss my hand. “Anything else?”

“That’s when Akamaru was barking at them, getting me away. She figured I brainwashed your dog too.” The last part I wasn’t going to mention, but seeing him so worked up on protecting me and batting away someone who offended me felt nice. I was almost floating at the way he glares off with teeth bare as he looks ready to attack. He wouldn’t physically unless necessary, but I would love to see him chew out Ino.

“She will be dealt with later, for now…” He starts to calm himself, shifting to start nuzzling into me, kisses to my hand. “My gift…!” Kiba is moving for the bag, dragging it over with a big grin. “So, uh, close your eyes!” He is smiling and waiting, so I immediately do so. He is rustling around before moving my hand out, palm up, and he places something square in it. “Open!” I do so and immediately see two trinkets in a small box, one is a bug design, and the other is like a fang.

“Are these pins?” I ask curiously and get my other hand to pull one out to soon notice that it’s not.

“Earring, but like, I can make it a pin easily!” He brings up and I noticed he had taken the loop out of his ear to soon begin putting the bug one in his. “I’m not forcing an ear piercing on you; we can easily poke a small hole in your jacket or shirt for it!” He is grinning and I look to the earring in his ear more as it almost resembles one of my kikaichu.

“I don’t mind,” I tell him honestly. He perks up immediately and looks to me in surprise before grinning brightly.

“It will look super good on you, babe!” The nickname brings a heat to my cheeks, which he laughs while being right against me. “Glad you like it!”

The bag and box are pushed to the side and I hold the earring to view it some more, the red fang matching his cheeks. As he turns back, I move to grab his shirt and tug on him closer. He easily leans into me and I lean to give him a kiss. A hum leaves him as he pushes to get lips lined up better. He peppers kisses, having me huff, but return them. Thumping on the bed behind me starts before a happy howl leaves Akamaru, bringing Kiba and me to laugh.

“We can go do it tomorrow,” I tell him, which I receive a grin before more pampering kisses.

**-o-o-o-o-**

We did as I said, we went to the local piercer to get it done. I easily decided my ear on the opposite side from my bite mark. I told Kiba it was so that people would see one or the other on how I was taken. He looked ecstatic at that answer before we went for lunch. We ran into Neji and TenTen on the way home, it was apparent they were mates by the way she proudly displayed it. We had exchanged a few words before TenTen mentioned on how she hopes Ino leaves me alone. By Kiba’s shift and my frown, I think she figured out that something did happen, but said nothing more.

For the rest of the week, four days, we had mostly harbored in at my home as I dwelled over the fact that I wouldn’t be getting a shot for some months. Anyone of higher rank with no mate that had shots coming up would be added to the list automatically and higher than others.

We spent most of our time together, up until Tsunade requested both of us to her office. I could only assume that they need Kiba for a mission and would probably explain to both of us at the same time.

“I’m glad you both were able to make it pretty quickly,” Tsunade brings up and the pile on her desk seems larger than usual. I can imagine as the problem with the shots and who could be doing it. “We have a situation that needs both of you on this mission.”

“I am not able,” I tell her in a reminder as I was not considered a priority.

“You will be given the shot,” a hand waves out to the side, making me understand why there is a woman standing there with a small case. “I know it takes a few days to fully integrate with your system, but you must leave tomorrow morning. I assume it is safe to say you will be fine?” Tsunade asks me with an eyebrow raised and I nod. Relief is on her as she slouches a little in spot. “Good, we will administrate the shot and then proceed with mission details.”

“It would be best if he either sits or has a support behind him,” the woman suggests while approaching me, opening the case.

“I will support him,” Kiba says immediately as he comes to the side of me.

I begin undoing my shirt before raising my undershirt to show my abdomen. Kiba is tilting, looking curious, and I guess he has never seen it be done before. I put an arm around Kiba’s shoulders and kept a hold of my shirt. The nurse tugs my pants a little down before wiping up an area. As she prepared the shot, Kiba is viewing intently while keeping me steady as she presses her hand to my body and then stabs the shot in. It has me grip Kiba, knowing it would make my knees weak for a moment. He grips tighter to steady me and I noticed him staring in surprise as the needle is soon pulled away.

“Directly?” Kiba is shocked, probably thinking we got it in the shoulder. I started to stabilize myself to stand properly and get my shirt pulled down. Kiba stays in spot as I start to zip up my shirt once more and fix the collar.

“For this mission,” Tsunade had started on the details as we face her more. “I am in need of both of your tracking skills. You will both be on different teams to give a wider range to find the two individuals.” She tells us while waving over to her assistant to bring out a brown box. “We were able to find something that may have been one of the individuals, hopefully a scent could be picked up.” Kiba moves with Akamaru to step forward, the box being opened. I lift a hand to direct my bugs to it, taking anything in to help in tracking. They are able to pick up on scent and taste the material to get a better understanding on who we are searching.

“This will work out great, scented enough.” Kiba clarifies while pulling away and looks me, which I confirm that it will help with my side as well.

“I know the two of you have just mated, but this is upmost important, especially as we are short handed with everything going on and some others have families that they need to care for in this dire time.”

“We understand, it would have happened eventually anyways.” I tell her, as it is true. Eventually we would be back to missions and not always paired up.

“Thank you, please rest well tonight. When meeting with your teams in the morning they will explain more.” She says and we thank her in return before being dismissed.

The walk home included Kiba asking more questions about what omegas have to deal with when at appointments. He was a little startled and looked a little bothered on getting a check up that includes things stuck up into us, but I reassured it was medical reasons. He denied that he was worried on anything else, but I could tell he was relieved with this new information.

As we reached a certain section, Kiba claimed to gather his things and then be to my home later. I had mentioned of it not being necessary, but he said he would be back soon. I knew it was because we would be apart and he probably wants to be together before then, which I won’t deny that I want to be with him tonight too.

When returning home, I calculated the food, writing dates on them to show when I go on the mission so if my father returns then he is aware on what has gone bad, if it hasn’t already shown physically. All that I would need for the mission is stored away in my bag, latching it to my coat to be prepared to depart.

I ate dinner, using what would expire quicker, but also what would fill me. As I moved to busy myself, Kiba had returned, easily letting himself in. Akamaru darted for my bedroom with Kiba’s bag and I stand in the doorway of the kitchen, watching as Kiba takes his shoes off, a bag setting next to him.

“I made sure to bring some food for Akamaru for the morning since you had been running low and there was no point on stocking when we have a mission.” He mentions while picking up the bag to come to the kitchen with a grin towards me.

“Sounds good,” I agree while he approaches to soon lean for a kiss and I easily return it.

“Mh, Shino?” He starts as I pull back and he is shifting to push at my goggles. I give a hum while letting him do so and he grins. “Let me have you tonight,” the mentioning has heat fill my cheeks and I flicker eyes away. “I’ll be gentle, promise!”

“I’m not worried about that,” I mutter as I try not to look at him directly, exposed as he holds my goggles now.

“Doesn’t have to be all the way either, just foreplay!” Kiba states next, giving hopeful eyes and I feel the heat intensifying.

“It’s fine… all the way is fine… Just not quickly so I’m not sore.” I claim, knowing last time I was a little and along with being jittery. Plus, we haven’t gone all the way since that time, and I honestly have been wanting to. The foreplay has been amazing, but I wouldn’t mind more.

“Of course!” Kiba perks up, a grin plastered on his face and excitement thrumming from him. My bugs fester before I put a hand out to let them leave my body. They don’t quite enjoy being in my body when getting sexual, so they prefer to linger in their temporary home. As soon as they leave my body, Kiba is there to grip my hips and pull me against him. “Luckily our past play will help, you know?”

“Kiba,” I say his name in embarrassment, flushed to the fullest and he is laughing while beginning to lay kisses to my jawline, and unzips my shirt. I tug on his jacket to push it off and he shucks it to a hand as he grips to one of my arms and begins dragging me along.

When we found the bedroom, Akamaru seeming to take the hint from my bugs, there was hardly any time wasted as he threw his coat off and shirt following and I got mine off, undershirt lingering. He grips to my shirt to pull me closer, lips finding mine, bringing me to moan as I begin to join as our tongues came out. Hands seared up my sides as they got beneath clothes and he pushes for it off. I squirm slightly before he pulls back to get my undershirt up and he moves to begin kissing at my chest.

I noise a complaint, but I can’t help jerking when lips skim one of my nipples. It sends a sensation I am unfamiliar with, never having played at the top part of my body. He begins mouthing at it, having me grip his shoulders, quivering as I am bombarded with sensations of pleasure and a type of strangeness. He easily begins to drag me towards the bed before clean sweeping my shirt off, my automatic reaction to cover my top half from such exposure, but he pushes me back onto the bed.

Sitting on the bed, hands back to support me, I look as Kiba is tugging on his pants, clearly seeing his erection straining in his boxer briefs. I shakily inhale and he moves to step out of pants he drops and approaches.

“Like what ya see, babe?” He gives a cheeky grin, having me gaze to him, which he flinches lightly. “Those looks are going to get you fucked faster, ya know?” He asks, bringing a festering as I can’t help that I was aching for more pleasure.

“Stop spoiling me then,” I explain as he always provided everything I needed whether it was just soft things or sensual.

“Never,” he claims, looking happy and he leans to grip at my pants, tugging to start getting them off along with my own boxer briefs, my choice as they are nice on my thighs. As he pulls those back, a hand cups me immediately, having me jolt in surprise, shaky breath as fingers begins rubbing the clit. “You are already wet,” he looks happy at this discovery and I snort.

“It gets like that sometimes, it’s a biological thing for the body to,” I start up and he shoves a finger inside while the thumb continues to rub. A moan leaves me, hardly holding myself up.

“Shino, I think it has _nothing_ to do with that,” he remarks with a smirk as he pushes me back onto the bed.

“Partially false,” I claim and he gives a slight growl, bringing a quiver through me.

“Quit it before I start stuffing,” he explains, having me chuckle as I knew he gets a little hyped when I get ‘sassy’.

“Since its been a minute, you better properly before that.” I say as he had paused his ministrations, but he easily shoves another finger in to begin moving them. I arch a little with small gasps, his thumb pressing to my clit when moving fingers in.

“You would probably just like me stuffing it in, huh?” The question has me picturing it, my core tightening in an ache and he looks to me. “You just tightened considerably…”

“Sh-Shut up,” I complain while grabbing to his free arm and he moves to be over me more.

“You _want_ me to stuff you,” he is smirking viciously and I hate how much that turns me on.

“I didn’t say that,” I retort as I am trying to concentrate as fingers move to continue stretching me.

“It has been a while, could have told me sooner if you wanted my cock.” The mentioning, I feel myself flame and a groan lingers with hands tightening, my free one in the blankets under me. He shifts before lips find along my sternum, feathering kisses as I am a little lost at those fingers scissoring me before I notice he is shifting. Lips dip along my stomach before he goes straight to suckling on my clit with fingers deep.

“Kiba, _aah_!” I am startled, arching while hands move to his hair, _needing_ him to continue. He loves when I grip his hair, letting me pull as he begins to eat me out. Suckles start and pressured licks bringing me to begin shaking as my core is tight and aching. I sputter warnings, legs shifting to tighten around him more, feeling my build up and he seems to increase his fingers moving and sucking harder.

My orgasm bursts forth, crying out multiple times as he doesn’t let up. I try to pull him away, being sensitive, but my thighs also tighten to keep him there, enjoying it so much and more. He makes pleased noises before hands grip to thighs to be able to escape. I am panting heavily, shaking with adrenaline, and he moves to be settled properly as I feel like dead weight for the moment. Legs are moved and he shifts, bringing a nudge and I groan as he begins sliding in.

“Oh fuck, you’re still…” A moan leaves him as he grips my hips and I see him looking blissed out. “Best idea, fuck…” He is pressing more, but being careful to let me adjust properly. As he is getting deeper, I shift my head and expose my neck to him. A low whine leaves him as he loves when I give access to the mark. He immediately dives for it, tongue starting to lick, pressuring on the gland and hands rub along my sides as he slowly keeps sliding in.

Once he gets settled, my shaking has calmed, but my hands grip to his shoulders to keep him against me, enjoying his scent encasing me. He hasn’t let up on my neck, nipping for extra measures, and when teeth scrape, I wonder if he wants to do it again. I’m not sure how it would feel for a second time, but maybe if it wasn’t too hard.

“Love you so much…” He mutters into my neck while shifting hips into grinding. The words bring a festering as I enjoy the way he is, so bluntly honest and carefree. He just says as he feels and I appreciate that so much.

“Mh, I love you too.” I push my head to be against his more and he presses against me, being deeper, and I moan while gripping to him. “K-Kiba…” I sputter in surprise, and I _swear_ I can feel him twitch in me.

“So much, Shino…” He sounds giddy, shifting as he begins pressing with hard grinds, the spot he lingers building me back up. Did he remember from last time? I swear it’s the same spot, and I can’t help that I need it to _stay_.

“There, there…!” I tell him, not wanting to lose it as I was hit with a wave of excitement.

“Will get back to it, okay?” He says while shifting and grips hips tightly as he begins thrusting. I grip tightly to him, quivering on how it feels good. The way he keeps up in vigor, I can’t help to try and rock back, wanting him to feel as good as I do.

“ _Hn_!” Teeth grip my neck, hands keeping the hold on me as he _ruts_ against me. I relax and don’t mind submitting to him, giving a small whine between my moans. A growl lingers before releasing my neck with pants billowing the spot before he roughly pulls me against him with a tilt and _grinds_. It shakes me to my core, the spot found easily and I arch back with grips to his arms. “ _Ah_! _Aah_! Kiba!” A haze lingers, my core burning as he continues before I feel lips skim my nipple. I jolt, shaking at the foreign touching and how he begins sucking to the spot. My mind overloads, sputters leave me, moans crying out quickly as I can’t focus on anything. My senses overloaded, and as his hand comes up to mess with my other nipple, I moan loudly while feeling as I finally tip over.

Kiba jerks in surprise before pressing to give some extra short thrusts and grinds before he gasps and presses his face into my collarbone. The grinding is soft now, letting him linger and I am shaking with adrenaline once more. As we come down from our high, he shifts to kiss softly to my neck, right over the spot.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to… Carried away…”

“It’s fine, you didn’t do it too hard.” I tell him as he pulls back, looking directly to my neck. “Honestly surprised you haven’t sooner…”

“I had _thought_ about it…” He admits before shifting a little, hips still harshly pressed against me. “You feel so good when you are spasming…”

“Kiba,” I groan as he brings up my orgasms in this situation. He laughs before sitting up more and slowly pulls out. It feels uncomfortable like usual, but I ignore it in favor of noticing Kiba viewing upon my body, fully exposed, unlike the times before. “Like what you see?” I ask the question, his eyes flicking up as I am smirking and he scoffs with eyes rolling.

“Always,” he says before hovering back over me. “So, a shower and some cuddles are in order…” A big grin is on his face and I know for a fact that cuddling is never sparse with him and I never knew how much I craved them. If anything, I get offended if he isn’t cuddling me in our personal space.

“Also a water bowl for Akamaru,” I mention and he nods before we hear barking coming from outside the door. “See, shame on you…” I joke and he snorts before kissing to my cheek.

“We are just doing a quick shower, boy!” Kiba says as he gets out of the bed and barking comes back in return and he sputters. “It _will_ be quick!” I snort while sitting up and moving to join him.

“Promise, Akamaru!” A thud is against the door, his dog pressing to it and a clear huffing noise is made.

“He believes you over me, outrageous!” Kiba complains while coming into the bathroom with me.

“You do get sidetracked when it comes to shower time,” I clarify while starting the shower and he whines.

“Do not!”

“Most times,” I say back and he comes up to hug around me, face rubbing to my shoulder.

“Can’t help it! My mate is irresistible!”

“Focus,” I say with a hand waving and he scoffs while shifting to get the curtain open.


End file.
